What Keeps Us Together
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! They never knew how much it would hurt to lose him until they thought they lost him forever.


**I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing. The story was inspired by 'American Pie' by Don Mclean. ****I suggest you listen to the song before you read the story. ****I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

**A long, long time ago**

**I can still remember how that music used to make me smile.**

* * *

I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it.

The very thought that you're really gone - it's too much to bear.

I still remember how, during the first war, you did your very best to make it easier for us. Your pranks and jokes made us all smile and laugh whether we want to admit it or not. You made the reality bearable. You made us all forget about the missions and fighting.

Sometimes I wished I could be like you; so cheerful and laid back.

I told you that one time.

You told me that as long as I continued being myself, as long as I continued to be there for all of you and listen and care for you, I was doing just as much as you did.

You made it all easier.

You made us happy.

Wufei and Heero relaxed around you.

Trowa smiled around you.

And I?

You made my burden lighter.

Thank you, Duo.

Thank you.

* * *

**But February made me shiver,**

**With every paper I deliver.**

**Bad news on the doorstep; I couldn't take one more step.**

* * *

When we received the news about your death I can't say I believed it.

I didn't _want _to believe it.

The very thought that Duo Maxwell, the man I came to consider my brother was gone forever was too much to bear.

I tried to stay strong. I couldn't fall apart because of Quatre, but the moment I was alone I simply broke apart.

I can't remember the last time I cried. I can't remember if I've _ever_ cried.

The only thought in my head was that my brother was dead. My baby brother, the one I swore to protect, was dead.

When Quatre found me I couldn't even stop myself. He fell into my arms and we cried together.

Cried for the one that kept us together.

Cried for the one that brought happiness and excitement into our lives; for the one that loved us all and took care of us in his own, strange way.

I knew I could never tell you goodbye.

I couldn't say goodbye.

* * *

**Something touched me deep inside, the day the music died.**

* * *

When I was told you were - that you were gone, I just took a seat and stared at the wall for a good while. I don't think I've ever felt such pain; not even when my colony was destroyed. Or maybe the pain I felt that came with the knowledge of your demise was amplified by my prior loss.

A part of me hoped it was all just a big prank. I hoped you'd jump out of somewhere with that big goofy grin on your face.

I didn't want to believe you would go down on what was supposed to be just a routine recon mission.

No matter how much I tried to deny it the truth was that you were gone.

I was in shock.

I couldn't believe that I would never be able to exchange petty jibes with you.

I regretted never telling you how much I appreciated you and your quick wit.

Sally did her best to comfort me, but nothing worked.

I couldn't make peace with losing my best friend; my brother in all but blood.

I just couldn't let go.

* * *

**Bye, bye miss American pie.**

**Drove my Chevy to the Levee, but the Levee was dry.**

**Them good old boys were drinking Whiskey and Rye;**

**Singing: 'This will be the day that I die!'**

* * *

I didn't want to believe you're gone. I will _never _believe you're gone.

You are Duo Maxwell. You may run and hide, but you never lie.

You promised me forever and you never break your promises; you never lie.

I tried everything, hacked into every possible hospital database in the range of where your mission took place but I found nothing.

I knew I had two days to find you.

In two days there will be a burial. They will burry an empty casket.

I needed to prove you were alive before that happened.

It would be the final proof that you're gone; it would mean we've given up.

I couldn't let that happen.

I couldn't give up on you.

You've never given up on me.

You taught me how to be human.

You taught me what it meant to be alive and I knew that without you I wasn't alive. I was just a shell again.

I needed you, Duo.

I still need you.

I need you like water and air.

I simply can't go on without you.

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

Heero jumped awake in his seat and looked at the screen of his laptop when it signaled an incoming message.

He frowned and opened it only to lose his breath and for his heart to stop for a second. The message was written in the old code he and the others used during the war. He quickly decoded it and just as he started to breathe again dread passed over his body.

'My debt to you and 03 is repaid with this, 01. Lover boy's on this location. Hurry. He has little time. Good luck.'

He wrote down the location and grabbed his phone. He dialed Quatre's number as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of his apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door.

_"Heero? Are you alright? Is something wrong?"_ Quatre said as Heero entered his car.

"He's alive." Heero rasped out and slammed the door of his car closed. He revved up the engine and kicked it into high gear, practically sliding off the parking lot.

_"What?!"_

"Duo is alive! I just received a coded message. We used that code during the wars. We are the only ones who know it."

_"Heero, what if it's a trap?"_ Even though Quatre tried to reason with him, Heero could hear the spark of hope that appeared in Quatre's voice.

"Do you remember Guantanamo?"

_"Yes. You and Trowa barely got out of there alive."_

"We saved one of the men that was forced to work for them and helped him get away." Heero said. "He owed me a life debt. I believe it was him that sent me that message. I've kept track of him and last he's been seen was around the area Duo's mission was in."

_"Do you have the location?"_

"Yes. I'm on my way to HQ. Meet me there." He said and hung up.

'Hold on, Duo. I'm coming.'

* * *

"Are you sure?" Une asked although she was looking as hopeful as everyone else.

"It could be a trap. We have yet to find out what exactly transpired during Maxwell's mission." Zechs said and Heero nodded.

"I'm a 100% sure." He said.

"Heero's right. We were the only ones who knew how to correctly use that code. The only way someone would know how to use it would be if one of us told them." Wufei said.

"We have the location. We should move out as soon as possible. " Heero said and everyone nodded. Une stood up and shot them all through with a strict glare.

"Gear up. I'll have a chopper ready for you in 20 minutes."

* * *

**'Cause the players tried to take the field**

**The marching band refused to yield,**

**Do you recall what was revealed the day the music died?**

* * *

_*We're about to land! Get ready!* _Zechs spoke over the communication link and everyone got ready to get out of the chopper. Heero jumped out before they landed properly and ran for the little hut in the middle of a clearing, his gun in hand. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa followed after him while Zechs and Sally prepared everything in case Duo was seriously injured.

Heero stopped in front of the door.

*Do you feel anything?* He used sign language to ask Quatre the question.

*It's Duo. He's in pain, but it's dulled. He's unconscious.* Heero nodded.

*Is anyone else in there?*

*No.* Heero nodded and opened the door while Quatre contacted the others. Heero's heart stopped and his breath hitched in his throat.

On a small cot in a corner, with more bandages than uncovered skin was Duo. His chest was slowly going up and down with every shallow, raspy breath he took and his face was scrunched up with pain, but he was alive; he was alive.

"Duo." Heero rasped out and ran over.

"Sally, we need a carrier!" Wufei shouted while Quatre and Trowa ran in. Heero was checking over Duo, trying to see the extent of Duo's injuries.

"Move aside. We have to get him into a hospital as soon as possible." Sally said as she and Zechs came in with the carrier. Heero and Trowa gently put Duo on it while Wufei and Quatre ran over to the chopper to contact Une. By the time they settled Duo in the chopper, Une answered them.

_*What's your ETA?*_

"45 minutes." Wufei said and Zechs nodded. He was flying the chopper like mad, while Sally attached an IV and a few emergency machines onto Duo.

_*I've contacted the hospital; they will wait for you on the roof. Does Sally know the extent of his injuries?* _Une asked.

_*Lacerations, broken ribs, slight dehydration and a dislocated shoulder. His wounds were surprisingly well taken care of.* _Wufei heard Sally say over the com-link.

_*The ER is ready for him. Come home, boys. We have a lot of work to do.*_

"On our way." Wufei said and took a look over his shoulder at their wounded but living brother. "All of us."

* * *

The waiting was excruciating. Sitting there, in front of the ER - those were the worst 4 hours in their lives. Knowing their friend and brother was alive; not knowing whether he'll come out of the room that way.

The moment the door opened they were all on their feet. The doctor came out followed by Sally who carried a relieved look on her face. The doctor shook her hand, smiled at them and left down the hall.

"Sally-"

"He'll be alright, Heero. I can hardly believe it, but he'll pull through. Knowing you guys, he'll be on his feet within a few weeks." The air thinned within seconds. Huge smiles covered everyone's faces.

"I'll contact Une." Quatre said and ran off.

"Is there any indication about when he'll wake up?" Heero asked.

"When the medications ware off, I believe." Sally said. "Considering the high metabolism you guys have, he could wake up in a few hours." Heero nodded. "He'll be placed in his own room when the nurses clean him up. I'll summon you when everything's ready."

"Thank you."

"We should all go home and change." Trowa said and Wufei nodded his head.

"I doubt they will let us in like this. Commander Une might summon us in." Heero hummed.

"You go. I'll stay here in case he wakes up sooner. If Une calls-"

"We'll say you're here." Trowa said and Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Arigato." He said. The two nodded and Heero settled for a long wait.

* * *

"Heero? Heero, wake up." His eyes snapped open and he looked up at Sally.

"Duo's in his room. If you want, there is a couch there. I'm sure it's more comfortable than this." Heero hummed and stood up, feeling the knots in his muscles.

"Sure." Sally smiled and nodded her head.

"Follow me." They walked down the white halls and Heero couldn't help but think about what was waiting for him; what condition was Duo in. They entered a private room and Heero's heart stopped.

There were so many machines. Duo looked pale and so vulnerable.

The jester always looked larger than life. Seeing him like this made Heero see that the man was only human; something he was prone to forgetting when faced with his large smile and carefree nature.

"He'll be fine, Heero." Said man looked at Sally "He's attached to so many machines so that his body can work on healing." He nodded and went to take a seat on the chair beside Duo's bed.

Sally sighed and shook her head.

"I think it's about time you told him." She said and Heero looked at her.

"Told him what?" He asked.

"Told him you loved him." Heero paled and tensed and Sally rolled her eyes.

"Heero, he loves you just as much."

"He loves me as a friend. I'm his best friend. I can't be in love with him. He doesn't need me to be in love with him."

"Don't you think you should let _him_ make that decision? He loves you, Heero; more than you think he does." Heero frowned and looked at Duo.

"We thought we lost him. Remember how you felt. Think how he would feel if he were in your place."

"Sally, I-"

"I'm not saying you should tell him right away, only that you should think about it." She said and Heero hummed lowly.

"I will." He muttered and Sally nodded.

"I'll leave you alone then." She said and left. Heero leaned in his chair and settled more comfortably in it.

He took Duo's hand in his and sighed.

'Maybe she's right.' He thought.

"Maybe you do deserve to know."

* * *

Heero tensed and stood up when his friends entered the room, followed by Une, Zechs and Noin.

"He's still asleep?" Une asked and Heero looked at Duo.

"Hai." He said and nodded his head.

"We wanted to come and see him. Une thought we could hold a meeting since Zechs and Noin wanted to see him too." Quatre said and Heero nodded. While everyone settled around the room, Heero took a seat at the foot of Duo's bed.

"So." he stated and looked at Une "What do you have for us?"

* * *

**Oh, and there we were all in one place**

**A generation lost in space**

**With no time left to start again.**

* * *

"The team that was sent with Duo handed in almost the same report." Une started. "In case someone doesn't know it yet they say that Duo got separated from the rest of the team. While they were doing what they were told something messed with the communication links and the next thing they knew was an explosion. End of story."

"So either Duo made a mistake in separating from the rest of the team or they sent him away alone." Sally said.

"Neither works." Trowa muttered.

"I agree." Wufei muttered. "We all know not to take on any part of a mission on our own; although it _did _ take a long time to get used to it." He added as an after-thought and all of them chuckled.

"Duo would know not to go anywhere alone. Especially if the com-links were down." Quatre said.

"So either Duo made a mistake, or someone betrayed the team." Zechs said and Une frowned.

"You think it possible?" She asked.

"You sent an 8 member team, Une." Zechs said. "If they were to break into 2 men teams, Duo wouldn't take with him someone he didn't trust."

"Or he would." Heero muttered and everyone looked at him. He gazed at Duo with a frown.

"He would." Quatre agreed quietly.

"How do you mean that?" Noin asked.

"If Duo doubted the loyalty of any member of the team, he would have made sure to keep that member in sight." Heero said and everyone nodded.

"So. The only way to get somewhere is to cross-examine everyone and later compare what we've found out."

"_Or_ ya could simply ask _me_." Heero jumped off of the bed while everyone else jumped in their places when Duo's raspy voice answered Une's conclusion.

"Duo-"

"I'm fine, Ro. Dun worry." Duo said and smiled around the nasal respirator.

"Are you feeling well, Agent Maxwell?" Une asked.

"As well as I can be, no thanks to Stevens." He said and tried to push himself higher up, only to wince and grunt in pain.

"Easy." Heero grunted and helped Duo sit up by putting a pillow behind him to support him.

"Stevens?" Une asked and Duo nodded. He winced and put a hand on his ribcage.

"Yeah." Duo grunted. "The bastard b'trayed us."

"Are you feeling well enough to tell us everything?" Une asked.

"Oh, I'm feelin' well enough." Duo growled. "If I was feelin' any better I'd go an' kick 'is ass right away." Quatre chuckled, Wufei rolled his eyes, Trowa sighed and Heero snorted while Une, Zechs and Noin looked at him fondly.

"It's good to have you back, Maxwell. We thought-"

"I kno'. A certain Mr. Roberts told me ya planned a funeral an' all." Duo said and looked at Heero. "Thank ya fer not givin' up on me, Ro."

"Never." Heero said and Duo smiled at him.

"On tha side, we 'ave a problem. Stevens b'trayed us. He rigged tha data we 'ad ta make it seem like an easy recon mission. I got suspicious tha moment we got there. 'E seemed reluctant ta follow my orders. There was security all over tha place. We voted on continuing the mission. We split up an' I took Stevens with me. At first I thought 'e di'n't trust me but I noticed 'im lookin' around constantly. It was as if 'e was waitin' fer an order or somethin'." Duo's voice broke and Heero helped him drink some water.

"The beginning fits with what everyone wrote in their reports. Stevens wrote that after you split up from the others you ordered him to wait in a storage room. He said you were confidant enough to recover the data you were supposed to bring back alone." Une said. Duo snorted and immediately regretted it since pain surged through his torso.

"Tha' li'l son of a bitch!" He cursed and Une raised an eyebrow at him. "I told 'im ta cover fer me! We reached tha computer room without problems an' as we were about ta get out we were suddenly surrounded and under fire. I was occupied with trying to contact everyone to tell 'em all ta split an' abort! I di'n't even realize tha' li'l bugger set up a bomb an' ran away! By tha time I realized someone was interferin' with tha com-links I di'n't 'ave tha time ta disarm tha bomb." Duo winced when he reached up to rub the back of his head. "I had enough time ta duck behind one o' tha tables. Next thing I kno', I'm wakin' up in a shack with Roberts takin' care o' me. 'E told me 'e owed Ro an' Tro a favor an' tha' 'e was jus' repayin' a life debt by savin' me. I knew I di'n't 'ave much choice but ta trust 'im, so I told 'im 'ow ta write a message ta Ro. I knew if someone else got tha' message they wouldn't believe it or they wouldn't be able ta decode it an' we need ta work quickly."

"Why do you say that?" Sally asked.

"'Cause Stevens was s'pposed ta create a diversion. It di'n't matter ta 'im if it was anyone else on tha' mission as long as it was one of us. Roberts 'elped me decode tha data I managed ta gather on tha mission. They plan ta attack tha Summit. They thought if one of us ex-gundam pilots died tha others wouldn't be there."

"Every single politician from every state in the world, including the colonies will be there." Zechs said.

"Relena as well." Heero muttered and everyone except Sally and Quatre failed to see the look of pain in Duo's eyes. Quatre didn't miss the feeling of pain that appeared and vanished in a second either.

"We have to move quickly. Unfortunately they were right. We organized protection but-"

"Lemme guess. Stevens will be there?" Une nodded with a frown.

"I say we change nothing." Heero spoke lowly. "We organize ourselves and stop them."

"I agree. We will achieve nothing if we start a worldwide alarm." Wufei said and Une nodded.

"I need one of you to stay with Maxwell. We can't be sure Stevens is the only traitor in Preventers."

"I'll stay-"

"No, Ro." Duo said and Heero looked at him in surprise. "Knowin' 'Lena, if things go south she'll be righ' in tha middle of tha problem. Ya are tha only one able ta keep 'er safe."

"Zechs can keep her safe. You are more important." Duo's eyes widened at that. Heero didn't even hesitate.

"I'm afraid Duo is right, Heero." Zechs said. "I'll cut you a deal. You protect my sister and I'll protect Duo; with my life if need be." Heero looked at him, his eyes darkening to midnight blue.

"I'll trust you with him, Marquise. Don't fail me." Zechs nodded while Duo looked at him in shock. Sally, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre exchanged amused glances. Une cleared her throat.

"Alright gentlemen-"

"And ladies!" Sally said with a grin and Une and Noin smiled.

"And ladies. Let's move out!"

* * *

_*Everything's alright on my side.*_ Trowa spoke into the small microphone, hidden in the collar of his formal Preventer uniform.

_*My side is clear.*_ Quatre said.

_*I've checked everything. Nothing's going on here.*_ Wufei muttered and the three waited for the others to report. Une was sitting with her own team in a room, waiting to jump in if needed.

"01, Po, 09. Status." She spoke in her microphone.

_*I've seen a few suspicious characters leave the room.*_ Noin said.

_*01's on it.*_ Sally said.

"01, status." Une snapped. There was silence for a few minutes. Everyone was carefully listening for any sign of their friend and colleague.

_*Po, where did you last see him. I'm going after him.*_ Trowa said.

_*No need.* _Heero's gruff voice came over the line and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. _*I found a device meant to break our communication system. I was disarming it when I overheard a few men talking. Une, you said you checked the whole building.*_

"Yes, why?"

_*It seems there are bombs placed all around the building.*_

"What?"

_*We don't have enough time to find them, let alone disarm them!*_ Quatre said.

_*Maybe we should interrupt the Summit.*_ Noin said.

_*No. We don't need mass panic.*_ Heero said. *_I found one. They aren't on a timer.*_

_*I don't know if I should be happy about that or worried.*_ Sally said.

"We should find them quickly." Une said and leaned closer to the many screens in front of her. There were a lot of cameras set all around the Manor the summit was held in.

_*I'm back in the Ball room.* _Heero said.

_*Can you see anything?*_ Trowa asked.

_*Not much. But I can see Stevens. He's behind the curtain on the stage.*_ Heero said in a low voice. Oh, how he hated that man. He hated him more than he ever hated anyone.

* * *

**And as I watched him on the stage**

**My hands were clenched in fists of rage.**

* * *

*The President is about to hold his speech. Everyone spread out!* Une said and pulled the safety on her revolver. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Noin and Sally took their places in the shadows closest to the stage, holding everything in sight. They saw their colleagues, led by Une enter the Ball room last, as the two pairs of grand doors were closed.

Heero frowned when he saw a shadow move outside.

*They are outside. 03,04, 05 move to the left. 09, Po, you're-*

*I'll lead the right." Une interrupted Heero "You get on the stage. Don't be seen!* They moved quickly and soundlessly.

He found 6 black clad men there, all heavily armed, with Stevens among them. In front of them was a tall man. Heero frowned when he saw a remote in left hand and a gun in his other.

"Is the device ready?" the leader asked and Stevens nodded his head.

"Yes. On your command I'll shut down their communication system." Stevens said.

*01. Don't endanger yourself.* Une said.

*03, 05 and me have incapacitated the ones on our side. 03 and 05 are going around to check if there are more.*

*09, Po and me are done as well.* Une said.

The President came out on the stage followed by Relena and another two officials.

"Does she have to push herself _everywhere_!" Heero growled and cocked his gun. He took cover behind one of the curtains as the bad guys got ready to move, certain that nothing has gone wrong.

*01, we're coming. Don't do anything rash!* Quatre said.

*They're about to move.* Heero growled and took aim.

*01, don't move!* Une shouted. Heero frowned.

*I'm shooting them.* He growled.

*Yuy!" Whether it was bad luck or something else, Heero's gun fired only 5 shots before a bullet got stuck. 5 men fell on the ground dead and Stevens turned around wide-eyed and panicking.

"Yuy." He rasped out. Heero growled and stood up. Stevens grabbed his gun and the remote from the ground, ran on the stage and grabbed the closest person he could find.

Unluckily it was Relena. Other politicians ran down to hide among the crowd of other politicians.

"Stand down!" He screamed. "Stand down or I'll activate the bombs!" He shouted. He placed the barrel of his gun to Relena's temple while he held her close with his other arm, the thumb of his hand on the button that would no doubt activate the bombs. Heero looked around before raising his hands and slowly kneeling down. He put his gun on the ground and stood up with his hands up in surrender.

Stevens was looking around obviously searching for the others, not knowing that they were all either captured or dead.

"I suggest you surrender quietly." Heero spoke in a monotone. Stevens snorted hysterically and took a step back.

"You're the one at a disadvantage, Yuy. I have your precious Relena." Stevens sneered. "You won't do anything as long as I have her as a hostage."

"You're alone in this, Stevens. Others took care of your colleagues outside." Heero said and Stevens looked around frantically.

"Doesn't matter; all I have to do is get out of here with little princess as my shield and I'll be free. No one will dare shoot me as long as she's with me."

"Heero isn't the only Preventer agent who would not be afraid to kill you at my risk." Relena said confidently.

"The only other one is Maxwell, princess. I took care of him on our last mission. He's worm food now." He said with a grin and Relena's eyes widened slightly. She looked at Heero whose eyes darkened to almost black.

*Heero-* Said man gave a minute nod, signaling to Quatre to be quiet. He calculated every possible solution and he just couldn't find a way to save Relena without risking the activation of the bombs.

He noticed Wufei and Trowa aiming at Stevens, but neither dared shoot because of Relena. The politicians were quiet and trembling with Preventer agents forming a circle around them, ready to signal evacuation at a minute's notice.

"What do you want, Stevens? Why did you join them? What was your goal?" Relena asked and Heero's heart slowed down. With all her childishness, Relena still knew to stay calm and stall. Whether it was because she was actually calm or because she strongly believed Heero would still find a way to save her, Heero didn't know; never the less he was thankful for that.

"This government needs to be taken down. It's corrupt and slow and it's too used to this peace. Our goal was to shake things up a bit. People need war. War makes profit. Money, Vice Minister." He said with a grin. "Money makes the world go round. I joined the Preventers to make sure they didn't find out about our actions. I made sure that no rumor of our actions got to them. We are few, but we would have made it. I have no idea how you found out, but it doesn't matter. I'll get away from here with you, activate the bombs and take over the Organization. There are still a lot of us out there. We'll rule this world after this." He said with an insane grin and Heero's eyes widened.

All of this because of an idiotic group of people aiming to rule the world?

People were really insane sometimes.

"I woul'n't be so confidant if I were ya."

* * *

**And as the flames climbed high into the night**

**To light the sacrificial rite**

**I saw Satan laughing with delight the day the music died.**

* * *

Heero's eyes widened together with Stevens' and Relena's. Stevens turned around slowly and the hand with which he held the gun shivered.

Duo was behind him with his gun aimed at him. His left arm was hanging limply by his side and he was standing weakly; his ribs must have hurt quite a bit.

"Duo-" Heero rasped out and the worry he felt suddenly paralyzed him.

"Maxwell!" Stevens whispered. "Impossible! You're dead! The bomb! The explosion! You're dead!" He shouted and took a step back making Relena stumble and everyone took a collective sharp breath when Stevens' thumb came close the pressing the button that would activate the bombs.

Duo took a confidant step forward.

"Ya should make sure tha person yer tryin ta kill is dead, Stevens. Ya can't trust bombs, 'specially with Gundam Pilots." Duo said with that infamous Shinigami grin. His violet eyes were glowing insanely and Stevens started shivering madly.

"S-stay back! I'll activate the bombs!" He said and raised the hand in which he held the remote. Frightened gasps and shouts and yelps filled the room while the Preventers tried to calm everyone down. Une ran over and climbed on the stage, to stand beside Heero, while Relena looked at Duo who took a firmer hold on his gun and nodded his head minutely.

"Go on, Stevens. I know I won't be able ta run out in time ta escape tha bombs." He grinned darkly. "But I'm sure ya won't get outta 'ere alive either." He growled. "Tha Preventers 'ave enough of yer mates ta start an investigation. Yer insane li'l plan won't work. Ya're done. Ya can try goin' out with a bang, but..." Duo shrugged barely managing to hide a wince of pain "I think ya kno' where this is goin'." He took another step towards Stevens and Relena.

"If I'm going down," Stevens spoke lowly and raised the gun, aiming at Duo "I'm taking you down with me."

"NOW!" Duo shouted and it was all over in a matter of seconds.

In a matter of three gun shots, Heero was holding Relena, Stevens was on the ground and Duo was clutching his aching ribs, taking deep breaths. Zechs ran out from behind a curtain behind Duo, Trowa, Une and Wufei ran up on the stage and Quatre ran out from behind Heero.

"Hold her." Heero said to Quatre and let go of Relena. Noin and Sally were showing the politicians out while other Preventers, under directive from the two women gathered the captured members of the organization to take them into Preventers holding cells.

Heero looked at Stevens, who lied dead on the ground with a bullet wound in his forehead and another one in the wrist of the hand he held the gun with, courtesy of Zechs. He let Trowa take the remote and nodded at his friend.

He kneeled in front of Duo who looked up at him with a wavering grin.

"Sorry." He said as if knowing Heero would start lecturing him.

"You shouldn't have left the hospital. You aren't in a condition to walk, let alone chase criminals." Heero said and took the gun from Duo's hand.

"I couldn't let ya 'ave all tha fun. I woulda stayed in tha back had yer gun functioned normally." Heero snorted.

"If the bullet didn't get stuck things would have never gone this far. Stevens wouldn't have gone out on the stage." Heero said and started checking up on Duo before Duo grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I'm fine, Ro. Dun worry so much. 'E missed. Tha only one hurt is Stevens." At that Duo tilted his head to the side. "Well, 'e ain't hurt. 'E's dead." Heero chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"Baka." He muttered and Duo grinned. He winced and groaned almost too silent for Heero to hear.

"Let's get you back to the hospital." He said and gently took Duo in his arms, making the braided agent blush.

"I walked 'ere, ya kno'?" Duo said and Heero hummed going for the closest exit, ignoring everyone's confused, pleased and/or happy looks.

"Indulge me." Heero spoke and walked over to his car. He put Duo on the front passenger seat and was about to close the door when Relena ran over to them.

"Heero! Duo! Wait!" She stopped beside them.

"Glad ta see ya alive, princess!" Duo said with a grin and Relena smiled at him.

"I should be the one saying that, Duo." She said with a warm smile. "You have no idea how sad we all were when we thought you were gone. Heero was devastated." She said and looked at Heero who cleared his throat and blushed slightly. Duo's heart stopped for a second and his eyes filled with pain.

"Even though I'm glad I'm not dead, I'm 'appy ta kno' there are people who would be there fer Ro if somethin' 'appened ta me, 'specially ya, 'Lena." Relena smiled and shook her head.

"No, Duo. I'm afraid that to Heero, you are simply un-replaceable." She said and Duo's eyes widened while Heero choked on his own saliva. Relena smiled widely, her eyes filled with mirth. She patted Heero's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Good night, Heero. I want you to take _good_ care of Duo, you understand me mister?" She said and left. Duo stared after her until Heero cleared his throat and slammed his door shut.

'Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions. Don't ask questions.' He chanted in his head, hoping against hope that Duo didn't catch onto what Relena was trying to imply.

_*Heero, we have everything covered here. Is Duo alright?*_ Quatre's voice came over the com-link just as Heero was starting the car. He showed Duo on the small ear phone and Duo nodded his head. He settled more comfortably in his seat while Heero answered.

"Duo is fine. I'm taking him back to the hospital." Duo groaned. Quatre must have heard him because he chuckled.

_*Marquise told us how Duo bribed him into taking him here.*_ Wufei said.

_*He also told us Duo owed him big time for that stunt he pulled."_ Trowa said. _"__He said Duo would pay him dearly for scaring him like that. Zechs is still afraid of what you'll do to him because he brought Duo over.*_

"Tell him not to worry. We all know just how persuasive Duo can be." Heero said and earned himself a glare from Duo.

_*You better take good care of him, Heero."_ Sally said and Heero choked, almost losing control over the car. _"__You heard what the princess said.*_

"You heard that?" Heero growled and Duo shot him a confused glance. He could only hear Heero's side of the conversation.

_*It's time you told him, Heero. I don't think you need any more missed chances under your belt.*_ Quatre said.

"Does _everyone_ know?" He asked in exasperation.

_*Yes!*_ the voices of Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally and even _Une_ came over the com-link.

_*I think the only one that doesn't know is Duo.*_ Sally said.

_*Don't be stupid, Heero. Tell him. Duo loves you as much as you love him. The only reason he didn't tell you already is because he thinks you're in love with my sister.*_ Zechs spoke. He must have taken an ear-phone from some other agent.

"Relena?" Heero said and Duo turned towards him slightly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and Heero shook his head. They arrived on the Hospital's parking lot and Heero started looking for a free place.

_*He told me so.*_ Zechs said and Heero frowned.

"We're at the Hospital. Une, when will the briefing be?"

_*Once we clean up here we'll meet you at the hospital. I'm sure Maxwell will want to hear everything._*

"Duo is on sick leave as of now." Heero said sharply.

"Hey!" Duo snapped but Heero shot him a glare when he heard everyone laugh over the com-link.

"Yuy, out." He said and took out the earphone. He took the microphone off of his collar and left it all in the car. He got out and glared at Duo when he tried to get out on his own.

"Ro, I _can_ walk." He said but Heero would have none of that. He took Duo in his arms.

"I asked you to indulge me." Heero said and entered the hospital.

"I'll take him to his room." He said to a nurse and she just nodded her head. Probably the _whole_ staff knew by now not to question the former Gundam Pilots. They knew very well that they did what they wanted, when they wanted and it was best to just leave them be. The only ones able to control a Gundam Pilot was either Une or another Gundam Pilot.

Once they were in Duo's room Heero helped Duo get into his pajamas and back in bed.

"Do you want me to call a nurse? You could use the IV at least for a while more." Duo shook his head.

"Ya kno' how I feel 'bout medication." Heero nodded his head.

"Sure." He said.

"What did tha guys tell ya?" Duo asked.

"They have everything under control. Une wanted to hold the briefing here so you wouldn't be left out, but I don't think we should. You did your part in all of this. You should rest now so you can heal quickly." Duo rolled his eyes.

"I'm restin', Ro. A briefin' won't tire me." Heero glared at him.

"You are barely keeping yourself awake." He growled and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Just stop worryin' 'bout me, ya idiot! I'm fine! I got worse injuries durin' tha war an' ya never were this pissy 'bout tha' then!" Heero growled.

"Because at that time I couldn't know when you're going alone on a mission. Most of the time we were alone. _Most_ of the time I didn't even know you were injured. I'm your partner now and your friend. I'm supposed to make sure you don't get injured."

"Ro, ya weren't on tha' mission! Ya couldn't 'ave known!"

"Duo, we made a promise to each other." Heero insisted and Duo sighed. "We promised to forever watch each other's back. I didn't-"

"Ya di'n't break tha' promise, Ro." Duo said in a warm tone and Heero looked at him. "Ya di'n't give up on me. Ya trusted me ta survive. An' I knew ya'd find me." Heero frowned and looked at his hands.

"If Roberts didn't-"

"Stop tryin' ta make yerself look like ya failed, ya idiot!" Duo snapped and groaned in pain, gripping his ribs. Heero jumped over.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Duo snapped and calmed down. He landed a weak hit on Heero's shoulder. "Stop guilt-trippin' yerself, ya dolt. It wasn't yer damn fault." Heero sighed and took a seat on Duo's bedside. Duo sighed and rested against the pillows.

"I'll try to stop." Heero said and Duo smirked at him.

"Ya better! 'Lena told ya ta take care o' me, not annoy tha hell outta me." At that Heero blushed to the routs of his hair and a pained, but gentle look crossed Duo's face.

"I'm sorry ya have ta sit 'ere with me, Ro. I'm sure ya'd much rather go an' check up on yer princess." Heero frowned and looked at Duo. The words of Zechs, Quatre and Sally were ringing through his mind. He wasn't sure about this, but if everyone thought Duo loved him as much as he loved Duo, then maybe he should listen to them.

"I'll much rather stay here with you. Zechs and Noin can take care of her." Duo snorted.

"I think it's better if tha one ya love is there ta make sure ya're alright." He said and Heero looked at him from under his bangs.

"Like I said. You're more important."

"More important than tha girl ya're in love with? I dun think so, Ro." Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo. 'He really _is _oblivious.' He thought.

"What makes you think I'm in love with Relena?" He asked and it was Duo's time to raise an eyebrow.

"Ya want ta tell me tha' after all this time of ya goin' after 'er watchin' 'er every step, lookin' after 'er an' spendin' every wakin' minute makin' damn sure she'd be fine ya ain't in love with 'er? Who are ya kiddin', Ro? Ya dun go around doin' all tha' fer someone ya dun love."

"I do _care_ for her. She's like a little sister to me; a little, _annoying_ sister I need to watch over." Duo's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

"But-but everyone's jus' _waitin'_ fer ya ta propose ta 'er!"

"I'm afraid that you are the only one waiting for that to happen, Duo." The braided man frowned.

"But." He started and hesitated, looking down at his hands. "I was sure ya were in love with 'er." Heero hummed.

"Well did it ever occur to you that I did all that for someone else as well?" Heero asked and Duo looked at him with an expression of confusion.

"There is someone else I go after _watchin' every step_, _lookin' after_ them and _spendin' every wakin' minute_ making _damn sure _they are fine." Heero said accenting Duo's words. Duo looked at him with a dull expression and Heero sighed and actually _rolled his eyes._

"Masaka." He sighed. "You really _are_ that oblivious." He said and Duo bristled.

"Ya just wait a sec, mis-" Duo's words were cut off by Heero kissing him smack on the lips. When he realized Duo wasn't responding he pulled back and almost laughed at the dumb-struck look on Duo's face.

"Ya want ta tell me tha' after all this time of me goin' after ya watchin' yer every step, lookin' after ya an' spendin' every wakin' minute makin' damn sure ya'd be fine ya still dun realize ya're tha one I'm in love with?" Heero asked warmly and Duo swallowed over a lump.

"Ya kno'?" He rasped out. "Yer street accent is really good." He rasped out and Heero chuckled. He reached up and gently cupped Duo's cheek. He gently caressed a small healing cut on Duo's cheek with his thumb and looked in Duo's eyes.

"Well after me doing all that you must have rubbed off on me." He said warmly and Duo gave him a small, weak smile.

"Yeah." He rasped out and Heero smiled lovingly.

"Aishiteru, Duo Maxwell. " He whispered and Duo's eyes shone with tears. "Even though you are possibly the greatest baka I've ever -" this time Heero was interrupted when Duo moved faster than he should in his condition and kissed him desperately. Heero supported him gently. When they parted Duo chuckled and Heero helped him settle back into the pillow.

"I guess I really am a baka." He said and chuckled again. "I was tellin' myself fer years tha' ya were in love with 'er an' tha' I 'ad no chance with ya." Heero chuckled and settled on the bed so that Duo could rest his head on his chest. Heero wrapped an arm carefully around Duo's shoulders and kissed the crown of his head.

"And I was trying to convince myself that you loved me only as a friend and that you didn't need me to burden you with my feelings. If it weren't for Sally telling me to confront you and Zechs telling me you told him you thought I was in love with his sister I don't think I would have told you." Duo chuckled and Heero smiled.

"I guess we're both idiots." He said and Heero said.

"Hai. We're both idiots."

* * *

It was a few hours later that the others came into the hospital only to find Duo happily asleep, using Heero's chest as a pillow and Heero reading a book a nurse brought to him.

"How is he?" Quatre whispered and took a seat by the bed. Trowa walked over to stand behind him with his hands on Quatre's shoulders. Heero smiled at them and put the book on the bedside table.

"He's alright. His wounds weren't aggravated by his little escapade. A nurse came to check him over an hour ago." Zechs sighed in relief and Noin smirked at him.

"We've taken care of everything. I've had a few agents start questioning the members of the Organization we've captured. We should have enough information by tomorrow to organize an attack. I'm having you guys handling this. I'm going to start a questioning among Preventers to see if we have other _activists_ among us." She said and everyone nodded.

"I 'ope ya're waitin' fer me with tha' mission." Heero rolled his eyes when Duo spoke up and everyone chuckled.

"I think I'm putting you on a forced sick leave, Maxwell. I think we've had enough of you getting injured for quite some time." Une said and Duo rolled his eyes.

"One messed up mission; only _one_ an' I'm not allowed ta work anymore! Next thin' ya'll be assignin' me desk work!"

"That's a good idea, actually." Wufei said.

"Hey!"

"At least we'd know he's safe." Trowa said.

"Amma make it my life goal ta get as many paper cuts as possible if ya do tha'!" Duo snapped and Heero chuckled.

"You would do that, wouldn't you." He said and Duo smirked at him.

"Ya kno' I would. I can't sit still! It's killin' me!" Heero chuckled and rubbed Duo's shoulder to calm him down.

"We know that, koi. The moment Sally gives you a clean bill of health I'm sure Une will let you go on active duty again."

"As much as I want to comment on me having Duo's activity in the palm of my hand, there's something else I want to comment on." Sally said. "_Koi_? Does that mean one of you finally spilled?" Duo rolled his eyes while Heero chuckled.

"You could say that."

"Did ya _all_ kno'?" Duo asked.

"Yes." 6 people said dully and Duo rolled his eyes again while Heero chuckled.

"Great."

"That doesn't matter." Quatre said. "What matter is that Heero will no longer look _constipated_ when Duo's out with our colleagues and Duo will no longer sulk around every time Heero's on an escort mission with Relena." Everyone laughed at that while Duo and Heero blushed.

"Sure." Duo muttered.

"Does that mean they are together?!" Everyone looked at the doorway to find Relena standing there with Pargan behind her, chuckling lightly.

"Speak of tha devil!" Duo said and Heero helped him sit up. Relena smiled widely and walked over to the bed to hug Duo gently, mindful of his injuries.

"I just came to check up on you and thank you and tell Heero to take good care of you. I won't be needing him to watch over me anymore so I'm sure you two will have a lot of time to make up for everything you've missed."

"How come?" Heero asked. Relena shrugged.

"I found myself a _new_ bodyguard." She said and winked. "And he's _sooo_ good looking! I just might fall in love with him."

"I'm going to check him thoroughly." Heero and Zechs said and the same time. The two looked at each other with smirks while Relena rolled her eyes and everyone else chuckled.

"Fine. Just don't scare him away." She said.

"He wouldn't be a good bodyguard if we managed to scare him away." Zechs said and Heero nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." Duo chuckled and patted the hand Heero kept on his thigh.

"Relax, Ro. Think of it this way, at least _now_ ya can take an actual vacation!" Everyone laughed at that while Relena giggled.

"Which is actually a good idea! When we come back from that mission and Duo is well enough you two could go on a vacation. I have a nice little cottage in Switzerland." Quatre said and looked at Une. She nodded her head at him and Quatre looked at the newfound lovers with a grin.

"Sure, Quat. I still think ya should wait fer me with tha' mission though." Duo said and Heero tsked.

"We'll see." He said and Une smirked.

Everything was right with the world now and she couldn't wait to collect the money from the bet that was going on among Heero's and Duo's friends and some of the Preventers.

Maybe she would finally be able to buy that dress she's been eyeing for quite some time now!

You never know!

"Do you think I could go home tonight? I_ really_ hate hospital food."

"DUO!"

* * *

**THE END**

**Tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
